


Alluring desires

by CactusIvy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Learning Together, Living together in this strange world, Masturbation, Mono is a shy boy, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, both are teenagers, no betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusIvy/pseuds/CactusIvy
Summary: Six and Mono could get away from the Thin Man and got to live and survive in the corrupted world they live in. Both grew accustomed to their presence and created a strong bond between them. As the years went by suddenly strange enticing thoughts started coming through their minds making them feel different about the other. What would happen when they give in to pleasure and decide to explore it together?
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Alluring desires

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time posting some smut and it's from a ship I really really adore and I wanted to try with them. This is mostly going to be very fluffy but pleasant, they are just going to try and find out things together. Mono deserved so much love and what's better than giving him a strange creepy girlfriend?   
> Hope you guys like my work!

Heat

  
  
  


That was the sensation within his body in the middle of a cold night, the contrast making it even more noticeable. It had rained recently but it stopped a few hours ago, the scent of the wet soil swarming through the air. The night had a feeling of tranquility accompanied by the sound of the wind outside. The cold wasn't coming inside of the wrecked small house they were at, considering how abandoned the place looked. 

He was awake and couldn't sleep anymore. This was the third time it happened and at the same hours. In the middle of the darkness something sparked within his skin, it burned. Mono didn't know exactly when it all started, he just noticed how it suddenly appeared and he had to live with it. He was still very clueless on what to do about it, this was all new territory and there was no one around to help him aside from certain things he already knew or heard. 

It was natural of course, he was a teenager and it was normal to have desires just like any boy would. The main problem was that he couldn't be a regular boy since he was surrounded by mostly caos and horror, so why exactly did he feel that way? The answer was sleeping across the small room they were resting at. 

Six had been his only company through all the events he had to live, they have been together for years and she is one of the most important things to him aside from keeping himself alive. They had lived great terror but they stayed together even through rough times.

He knew how he felt about her.

When they were scared kids they considered each other as a friend, after escaping from the grasp of the Thin Man their bond grew closer until they knew they couldn't be apart, how could they? They knew almost everything about the other and their teamwork was perfectly synchronized making them unstoppable at any danger. Were they best friends? That's not the label he would put on it, the relationship could be described more as a mutual connection. A friendly union indeed. 

Then it started to distort as time went by. His eyes started to notice how pretty she was, even with her messy hair covering those dark eyes he could see occasionally, her company not only felt safe but it was also warm and gentle. Even with her strange and dark habits as well as her great appetite that caused trouble, it didn't bother him and he even started to consider it charming. Sometimes his heart raced when she was very close or his train of thought crashed whenever he looked directly at her face.

Something like that could be handled, there was no one else around to threaten their bond. Of course his feelings were serious, but acting on them could cause more trouble and he also deep down felt afraid to be rejected by her and make things awkward. Even so, knew how much he loved her. It was fine if the feeling wasn't mutual, as long as she stayed safe and liked his company he felt satisfied.

The problem started when those romantic and lovely feelings started to turn into something more passionate. He wanted to embrace her and drown on her scent, her hands over him caressing everywhere she wanted, having her satisfied made him happy anyway. The guilt consumed him, it was wrong to think about her friend in that way but he couldn't help it. How could it be so wrong but feel so right? She was still asleep, unaware of what was going on within his mind. The burning sensation only grew as the thoughts flooded in like an overflowing river.

If only he could calm down this sensation. Things would be a lot easier if this just disappeared or calmed down, sadly doing nothing about it caused the opposite effect. The longer he delayed it the more it grew and at some point it would be impossible to handle, similar to Six’s hunger. 

He didn't know much about sexual stuff, he had heard about it and read it once in a book when he had nothing to do, it wasn't very well explained but at least he had the basics. Something he remembered was that if he could touch his body enough then the sensation would be gone. It felt very inappropriate to do something like that when Six was still in the room, but did he have a choice? Right now it was the only time she wasn't aware of anything and if she ever were to find out he would never be able to look at her again. 

He tried to think of anything else but his mind was already too clouded with thoughts to simply fall asleep and ignore it until he thought of something better. Maybe it was because of how late it was and just how easy it seemed to look. It wouldn't hurt just to touch a little, right? 

His hands gently went underneath his shirt, fingers caressing just like he would imagine Six doing it, goosebumps running everywhere he touched. It would feel much better if it was actually Six, her hands were smaller than his and looked more delicate, contrasting with how strong she actually was. His breath was uneven, it felt strange and unknown but somehow fitting. He was barely touching himself and he already felt good, were his desires bigger than what he expected? 

He felt too sensitive everywhere. His stomach and chest felt way too good when caressed, how would other places feel? Tempted and a little bit eager to find out, his hand right slowly travelled to his thighs while the left one gently crossed his neck. Being bitten by her didn't seem so scary now as when they were kids, although he would need to feed her beforehand for safety reasons. 

Kisses would be fitting as well, he knew more about that than anything else. Giving a kiss to someone meant that you loved them but they could also induce some pleasure, at least that's what he read. Some kisses would be fitting, small pecks on his lips and maybe on his neck. Although Six wasn't very delicate, maybe she would get excited and do it a little bit more intensely, he has seen her become ravenous but what would exactly happen if she did the same during a kiss? Probably her tongue would get inside of his mouth licking everywhere she could only to taste him, the thought made heat spread everywhere, especially in a certain area he wasn't paying attention to until now. 

He gently lifted his head only to see a tent formed in his pants, his hand quickly moving to his mouth to contain a surprised gasp. Was he aroused with so little? He was barely doing anything and he was already halfway there. He knew what that meant, he was going to finish quite early if the last step was relieving himself. At least that was a sign that whatever this thing was could be over soon. 

Shyly, his hand unbuttoned his pants and after fumbling quietly with his clothing, his erection was visible in the dim light. He felt embarrassed, that wasn't supposed to be out at that time but there he was looking at his hard penis in the middle of the night. He already went too far to stop now, the faster he handled it, the sooner he could sleep. 

His hands trembled a little as he reached for it, a mix of fear and excitement coursing through his mind. He jumped at the contact and sighed at the pleasure he started to feel when his fingers caressed the base all the way to the top. Of course it would be easier if he went fast from the start but he wanted to be careful or else he could mess up. Once he got used to the feeling he started to speed up the pace, it wasn't very fast but it was enough to have him panting. 

Would Six like what was upon her eyes if she was the one doing this? The thought made heat run through his face, she sometimes had a predatory look able to paralyze anyone, thinking about being exposed in front of her made him whimper even if it wasn't happening. The stimulation felt good on his dick and his other hand went to caress his chest and neck. If he kept up the pace he was going to climax anytime soon and nothing could stop him, the only problem was that as he was getting there, his noises became louder and the cloud of desire within his mind made him unaware of how loud he was becoming. 

A pair of eyes slowly fluttered open when the noises went into the ears of the sleeping girl, waking her up in the process. She wasn't a light sleeper, but any sort of noise out of place could wake her up, especially if it came from her friend. Was something wrong? Did something hurt or attack her friend? That wasn't right since the sounds weren't distressed. 

She lifted her head trying to remove any trace of sleepiness from her eyes to see better, the place looked the exact same and her eyes went to Mono, who was way more awake than her. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she looked directly at him noticing what was going on but she wasn't understanding at all. Why was he touching that thing? He seemed to be entranced by it and he let out weird noises while doing so. For a moment she didn't say anything and only kept on staring, she was quite mesmerized by the sight, it was intriguing but instead of wondering what was going on, she decided to ask directly. 

“...Mono?” Her small voice called, almost causing a heart attack on the boy as his hands jumped away from his body as if it caught on fire only to cover his crotch once more. 

“S-six?!” He mentally cursed everything he could think of but mostly himself. 

“You ok?” Of course she had no idea of what was going on and why he was doing it. 

What was he thinking doing this with her on the other side of the room?! He could have easily left a little bit somewhere else in the area if he wanted to pleasure himself so badly, but instead he stayed without regarding his friend and now he looked like an idiot or worse, a scumbag that got off thinking about that exact same friend that slept innocently. 

“Yes, yeah, I am totally fine don't worry just- go back to sleep Six” He tried to brush it off as if it was nothing more than a stupid little thing. 

“You touched that” Six pointed at his crotch visibly confused, he felt like dying. How was he supposed to explain it? She clearly saw him jerking off. He could tell her that it was a misunderstanding but he was still hard and she had proof, Six could be unaware of things but she wasn't an idiot. 

“Um y-yeah I was, I was just curious and wanted to p-play around with it” He stammered, what kind of explanation was that? His dick wasn't a play thing, at least not yet. 

“What 's it?” She asked, trying to get a better look only for him to scoot back, he thanked that he had a bag on his head since his face was full of embarrassment. He couldn't say what that was out loud, would she even understand it if he did? 

Why hadn't she seen one before? If she did this would be a lot easier, of course Six wasn't aware of male anatomy and how it worked, did she even understand her own? Maybe he needed to explain that as well. That was a starting point, the only problem was explaining and making her get it without exposing himself. 

“Y-you see Six, I have a- Um it's a…” Any name that came up to his mind was nonsensical, if he showed it to her would it be any easier? 

It would be easy if he only showed how it looked, but if he did he would die of how humiliating it would be for her to look at his dick directly. What other choice he had? She already saw it, sort of. Six was growing curious and slightly impatient, this was what he deserved for disrespecting her like that, better own his mistakes and try to make her aware of the situation. He took a deep breath and slowly removed his hands from his crotch revealing his still hard cock, not even that could stop it from getting aroused. She was amused and approached it with awe. 

His face was hot and his dick twitched slightly by the attention it was receiving, even if it wasn't being touched. Thankfully she wasn't touching it, Six was only curious and very very observant. 

“Leech” She replied giggling slightly, what a silly name she came up with, they barely had anything similar aside from some small shape similarities. 

“N-no it's not that, it's my...let's not give it a name for now. Y-you see Six, boys have that between their legs, you don't have one right?” He asked trying to make this more educational and less sexual. She shook her head, at least they were getting somewhere. 

“Exactly girls have an entrance, o-or something like that” If he couldn't say penis at loud he wouldn't be able to say the other word either. 

“Hole” She replied bluntly, if only he had that confidence. He swallowed nervously and kept his explanation.

“Y-yeah like a hole. And you see, boys get their um, leech inside of a girl's hole in order to…make a kid” How did he get from jerking off to explaining the birds and the bees?! 

“How?” She suddenly asked still clueless on how that could happen, as much as he wanted to explain such a thing, they weren't planning on having a child anytime soon so any of that context seemed kinda useless. 

“T-that doesn't matter now!” She seemed upset with this response since she was listening so patiently only to receive that. Shit, he had to think of something quick. 

“Y-you wanna know why I was playing right?” He asked trying to catch her attention once more, which he did since she looked interested and nodded.

“Okay you see...when boys and girls touch themselves between their legs enough, they feel very good. I wanted to feel good and stuff” He said, starting to earn a little bit more confidence since she was convinced.

“I feel good when I touch mine” Six replied, catching Mono off guard. Has she done something like this without him knowing?!

“Wait a minute, have you done this before?” She nodded, Mono was quite surprised, not only he had never caught her in the act, he wasn’t very aware that females also had desires, Six never seemed like that although he knew she was quite curious about many things. 

“Then that means that you know why I did it right? Well I’m glad that I am not the only one” At least her confession made the moment less awkward, even if he was still fully exposed. Six seemed quite happy too, as if this was something fun that they had in common. 

“Can I play?” She asked pointing to his crotch, his heart almost stopped for a moment. 

“What?! N-no way! I mean, not that I don't want to but I d-don't think that's appropriate!” It wasn't like he didn't want to be touched, but he didn't want to push Six into doing something she wasn't entirely aware of, wouldn't that be quite abusive and manipulative?

“Why not? You were playing before” Somehow she still didn’t get any sense of shame. Not that he could blame her, she had less self awareness than him. 

“I know but these things are very private and they should be kept that way, wouldn’t you like to keep them to yourself?” Six was quiet for a moment considering his words. 

“No, now that Mono does it too it’s okay” He screamed internally once more, of course she thought that way! He was shameless before and now she saw it as something normal. 

“W-well yeah I did it but this kind of thing should be in private! Never do it with someone you don’t know and trust or in public places with strangers!” If Six ever did it anywhere not only would she be exposing herself but also it was insanely wrong. 

“I trust Mono, can we play together then? I like feeling good” She said quite happy, he knew he was screwed. Whenever Six had an idea they had to go through with it.

Of course he longed for Six and he thought about her in a sexual aspect, but he didn’t want to push her into something she didn’t understand. She only knew two things: touching feels good, and Mono feels good as well. The reasoning behind it was nonexistent, for her it only happened just because and she was okay with it. If he tried thinking like her, then it would make more sense. “Can’t we make each other feel good?” 

Then he realized that Six really had a mind of her own and some sort of awareness, why would Six suggest something she didn’t want? Maybe she wanted to see how it worked and it didn’t mean she was trying to be mean, if he accepted would it be entirely wrong? He was very clueless too. Yes, he knew the implications and why he felt that way, but he never dared to explore the feelings, on the other hand Six knew pleasure but didn’t understand the motives. 

Maybe they could learn together and from each other. 

“Look Six, if you are okay with it I can show you how to do it. Just don’t touch it, I will do it on my own, okay?” Six seemed to be very happy with his answer. 

Even with his own embarrassment, he wanted to go through with it. This was only to educate her in matters of male pleasure, Mono was still very inexperienced about it. This would be a lot harder if the room wasn't dark and his face was exposed. His hands traveled once more to his dick and his fingers started to caress it just like before. It felt even better than before, was it because of the audience or the lack of guilt? He didn't know and honestly it wasn't important anyway. 

Six was more than pleased with the sight, her eyes were already used to the darkness and she could see it with more clarity. Mono was panting as he moved his hand up and down while his fingers sometimes caressed other spots, even if his face was unclear, his body showed enough about his satisfaction. She felt hot and weird, but it wasn't uncomfortable, the sensation was like a warm blanket upon her, soft and inviting. If she touched his cock could she make him even more pleased? Consumed by pleasure caused by her own hands. 

The thought made her thrilled, pleasing someone so dear to her like Mono was something she definitely wanted, but her darker thoughts wanted to have some sort of power over him in the process. As her eyes were glued to his movements, her thighs slowly started rubbing against each other, trying to get some friction to her core. The heat kept on spreading all the way below and it would only be fueled if they kept going. 

Her hands went underneath her clothes only to get some sort of friction, she wasn't as shy as him so it didn't matter if her pleasure was seen, on the contrary, she wanted him to look since he seemed so surprised when he found out she has touched herself in the past, better give him actual proof. Arousal was already caught on her fingers as soon as she started. Six couldn't fully understand why, but she knew it was Mono's doing.

He was too focused on his own pleasure that it took him some time to realize what Six was doing along with him and he couldn't contain a startled gasp. She wasn't very expressive but they were small sighs coming out of her mouth, which were enough to make him bite a moan. What a strange way to strengthen their bond, not that they were complaining. 

Their learning began with only observation, how their bodies reacted to their hands and the noises coming out of their mouths as reactions. An intimate feeling created by curiosity. The night was no longer quiet and it got filled with pants and small moans as well as wet noises of skin getting rubbed. This was only the beginning but Six already felt hungry, but she craved for something different. 

“Can I play…?” Six asked once more between gasps. 

Mono was already too drowned in pleasure to refuse so he nodded and removed his hands from his crotch, instantly missing his own touch only to be greeted by hers. 

She hadn't started to move roughly and he was already melting. Her hands small and coarse just like he imagined before, but strong enough to keep a firm grip. His cock was just like a new toy for her, maybe that's why she referred to masturbation as playing. It was something entirely new and she was going to explore it as much as she could. 

Her fingers danced along the shaft and rose up to the head, no matter where they were headed at or where they touched, he was at her mercy. Every single spot was touched at least once by her hands, everywhere she went felt like too much and he loved every single second. 

Six didn't want to be left unattended, while her hand kept touching his dick, she guided Mono's hand to her crotch, if she was going to play then they were going to do it together. He was paralyzed at her actions but as soon as she started to gently rock her hips to get more friction, he knew she wanted help. 

Both of them longed for each other's touch, they craved for it every second. 

As shy as he was, having an orgasm with Six was the only thing that mattered at the moment, he wanted- no needed it. He wasn't entirely sure if Six was as close as he was, but he was going to do whatever it took to get her to feel the same way. Instead of thrusting his fingers mindlessly, he changed his approach. He decided to rub instead, everywhere he could until he found the perfect spot where her breath hitched. _“Then we are going there”_ he thought pleased by the reaction and started to rub as much as he could, never lifting his hand aided by the wetness within. 

Six was finally feeling satisfied, even if she didn't fully understand how to make herself feel better, Mono was doing well and she wanted more, her hips kept on rutting so he could hit the right spot that made her body tremble. This was the best playtime she ever had.

During their heat, Six took one of her hands towards the paperbag on Mono's head and tossed it in a swift move, catching him off guard. From the beginning she wasn't able to see his face while he pleased himself, she craved for it up to this point, she needed to see what kind of expression he had. Ever since they were kids Mono always wore something on top of his head. Anything that could fit and look okay was going to find a place there. 

He was someone quite shy and insecure about his face or identity, Six of course didn't care about this and whenever she had the chance she removed any garment on his head just to see him, earning embarrassed glances from him in the process. Of course she could try to convince him not to wear them full time, but she felt like asking for something like that would be like Mono asking her to stop wearing the yellow raincoat, something she still didn't feel ready to give up, so she respected his wishes. 

It was worth doing it. 

Mono had his cheeks flushed in a deep crimson, mouth agape letting small puffs of air come out at each stroke from Six's hand, his eyelids were slightly lowered but his dark eyes could still be seen. Such an adorable expression. When he could finally meet her gaze and noticed her staring at him directly at his face he opened his eyes a little bit more, full of embarrassment and couldn't contain a loud moan coming from his throat. His cock twitched and he kept on letting out small whimpers still feeling Six's gaze. 

_“Don't look at me…”_

His face seemed to say, but the words never came out and his body was saying the opposite. His hips thrusted at her hand and he couldn't move his eyes from her face, as embarrassing as her gaze felt, he wanted to be looked at and his own excitement was reflected on his movements within her entrance, they were fast and erratic, he felt like he would cum anytime soon. He wanted to warn her, but even so she wouldn't be able to understand, it was better showing her what happened when boys felt too good. Her breath was also getting faster and small noises starting coming out of her, his ears ached to listen to them, they were going to be the final aid for his climax. 

His face was even redder than before, it would be way too stimulating but so good that he didn't care anymore about reasoning. With his free hand he moved away Six's hair from her face, her expression was full of satisfaction as well. Her eyes were clouded with desire and she couldn't care less that Mono was looking, but flustering her wasn't his purpose, he wanted to be seen as his seed finally freed from his restraint, for her to notice how good she was making him feel, as if he was telling her _“This is how I feel about you”_

With that last thought in mind, he closed his eyes biting his own lip as his cum was finally let out of him with one last erratic thrust of his hips, making it land on his stomach and on top of Six's hand. Even in his own high, his hand kept on moving until she could climax just some seconds after him, just like he wanted it to happen. Her body trembled and she let out a small gasp as she travelled through her own pleasure, it was way better than when she did it. 

Both of them kept on panting trying to steady their breath. Playing together was the best idea Six ever had and Mono recognized it within his mind even if it was something mortifying to do. Her hand was still full of his sperm and she curiously took it to her mouth.

“W-wait Six you don't have to do that” He said trying to stop her but she was already licking it off. 

“Mono's stuff…” She replied as she kept on cleaning it, she didn't seem to have any opinion about the taste, but the fondness in her voice made him realize that she cared more about the fact that it was his, making him shy once more. 

If she was doing something like that then maybe he could just try to see what she tasted like. His hand still had some of her slickness and as he took it into his mouth he was quite pleased, it wasn't something otherworldly but he could understand better what Six meant. “It's yours and that's why I love it”

Who knows? Maybe later they could taste each other better when they had the chance, the thought of him tasting her folds could make him riled up again but he was way too tired to keep going. Once more like he laid down on the ground while Six crawled to her spot, fully satisfied. Tomorrow he might regret what he did immensely but now it felt right. Six wasn't very morally correct, making her feel all the joy and satisfaction her mind could possibly create, if only Mono knew the kind of power he had awakened inside of her, or even the desire that could slowly grow within himself.

For now sleep was the only conclusion, but their learning had just begun. 

  
  



End file.
